Care for a Kiss?
by Mr. Invincible
Summary: Sherlock and Molly go out for a film one weekend night when Sherlock admits his current addiction to Hershey Kisses chocolates, but those aren't the only kisses he has in mind. Late Valentine's Sherlolly one shot.


**Just a short, fluffy Sherlolly one-shot that came to my mind after seeing a certain Tumblr picture. Not set during any specific time per se. **

**I know it's a little late for Valentine's Day, but regardless…**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to BBC, its writers, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Sherlock looked around uncomfortably, silently judging his surroundings. The dimly lit room of the cinema was too dark for his liking. He had lost interest in the film playing from the moment the protagonist had stepped on to the screen.

Now, the obvious question to ask would be, _'Why on earth is Sherlock Holmes spending a Friday night at the cinema?' _

The question could easily be answered by the person sitting directly to his right. It was none other than his pathologist, Dr Molly Hooper. The lady at the ticket counter had told the 'lovely couple' to enjoy their film. Molly, flustered as always, began to stutter profusely, weakly protesting against the idea of the two being in a relationship. Sherlock, wordlessly, had merely grabbed her hand and proceeded into the theatre before the girl could make a blundering fool of herself.

As for the film itself, even John's fantastic blog could have made a better picture than this. That was saying something. Molly on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it very much. By the time the ending credits had come rolling by, she was silently dabbing away at stray tears with a handkerchief she had pulled out of her purse. She looked, well, rather terrible as her minimal amounts of mascara had smeared.

"Molly, you look like a raccoon," he commented, chuckling briefly at the state of his companion. They were walking down the street, a few blocks to the taxi stand. The snow was beginning to fall slowly as Molly buttoned up the coat.

"Well, you look like an otter!" she retorted vehemently, slipping on her pink mittens (which did not match the navy blue coat).

"Oh, and I suppose John resembles a hedgehog," Sherlock volleyed back sarcastically.

"You're always like this. Always saying mean things. Not caring about other's feelings."

"I was simply making an observation on the state of your make-up. It was meant to be a joke, but I won't be trying that again," he muttered the last part under his breath.

Molly remained quiet, not quite sure how to reply. Sherlock Holmes was teasing her. It was an unnatural occurrence, and here she was, not know how to react. Naturally, she attempted to strike up some conversation, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" he said, bored already. "Be specific."

"The picture? I found it to be rather good."

Sherlock stopped walking, allowing for Molly to walk into him blindly. He turned to face her, "Molly, I suggest you stop attempting to make conversation regarding the film we have just watched. The characters were boorish, the lead character overdramatic, the villain predictable…Hardly any originality in the plot."

"Oh," Molly replied meekly.

He disregarded the noise, facing the Tesco's shop they were now in front of. "Wait here," he simply said.

"Alright!"

Sherlock noted her shivering figure. He removed his dark blue scarf, handing it to her. "Here, put this on. Wouldn't want you catching a cold and contaminating the bodies in the morgue. I won't be but a second," he gave her his characteristic wink before entering the store.

Molly simply stood with her mittens slipped into the coat pocket and her ear muffs securely around her head. She kept moving her foot around, hoping that the movement would keep her blood circulation up and in turn, make her warm.

Sherlock came out within a few minutes with a bag in hand. She glanced curiously as he ripped it open, taking out one if its contents: a Hershey Kiss. He popped it into his mouth before reaching his hand into the cover for another one.

"Chocolate?" Molly asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes Molly, chocolate. An acute observation," he replied before proceeding to open multiple at the same time.

"Why?"

"John hid my nicotine patches, fearing addiction. I blame Lestrade. I suspect Anderson wants to do another drugs bust soon. I've managed to find a temporary replacement until said drugs bust."

"Why chocolate?"

"Molly Hooper, you know as well as I do the chemical effects of this 'drug.' It's a stimulant, good as many drugs in producing the air of being on a high. For starters, the sucrose content found in chocolate adds a boost to solidify the already high stimulant. Next, we have the chemical theobromine, which, in certain quantities, can be both a stimulant and a sedative. It still provides the burst of energy that drug seekers thrive for. The thrill of the chase one might call it. In addition, we have the effects of the caffeine…exponentially stronger than the theobromine… found in the cacao bean which is inevitably found in chocolate. It produces a stimulating effect which results in an excited CNS. It acts on certain receptors located on neurons in brain tissue. Lastly, the fatty acids cannabinoids which are similar to the active ingredient in marijuana attach to receptors in the frontal cortex of the brain. When consumed in large amounts, it's intoxicating. In short, it's a brain stimulator and sedative. Rather addictive too."

"Wow, you seem to have extensive knowledge regarding this topic…"

"Care for a kiss?" he asked suddenly, his tone suddenly serious.

"Uh, sure, why not?" she chuckled nervously at his random mood swing. She held out her hand expectantly, waiting for him to give her the chocolate.

He stepped forward, his hands cupping her chin. Sherlock lowered his face to her's, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Molly's eyes widened as his lips touched hers. They involuntarily moved against his. She found herself almost suckling the bottom of his lip when he pulled back ever so slightly.

She could feel the smirk on his face as the heat rushed to her face.

"I forgot to mention," he said in that deep, low seductive voice of his. "Chocolate is the love drug, releasing chemicals similar to when one falls in love."

Molly paid no heed, this time pulling in the tall, curly-haired man by the collar for a deeper kiss. She mumbled against his lips, "But listen to me Sherlock Holmes; I don't need chocolate to tell you that I love you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. It was meant to be a short 400 word drabble, but it got longer. Still not too long though. **

**So, if you like it, please leave a review, favourite and/or follow. If you liked this, I might continue this as a series of Sherlolly one-shots. Of course, that is in your hands. I am open to any suggestions/prompts from readers. If not interested, I'll leave this as a one-shot.**

**Shout-outs to those who review this chapter.**

**Laters,**

**~TJ**


End file.
